TP GRUPAL
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: "¿Cuántas veces estuviste hasta último momento con los minutos contados para entregar un trabajo práctico? Porque, a menos que seas un ñoño, está en nuestros genes de estudiantes vivir al límite del recuperatorio."


**_-La trama del fanfic no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a un vídeo de Hecatombe._**

 _ **-The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Iba tranquilo por el pasillo de la escuela, nada de que preocuparse, hasta que el imbécil de Dexter junto a sus amiguitos nerds se cruzó en mi camino..._

-¿Cómo vas con el Trabajo Práctico Grupal, idiota? _-lo dijo con el tono más insoportable que un ser humano podría lograr. En verdad solo quiere molestarme ya que me detesta por haberle robado a "su chica", que de su chica no tenía ni cinco, aunque no me arrepiento de nada. Yo solo lo miré con cara sarcástica._

 _-_ ¿Qué trabajo? _-reí, yo soy uno de los mejores de la clase, otra razón por la que me odia. Si hubiera un trabajo práctico me enteraría._

-El que había que hacer, para mañana.

 _-_ Si, claro. _-miré el calendario que había a nuestro costado irónicamente. Cambié mi cara a una de sorpresa al ver que estaba en lo cierto, y que yo no tenía el trabajo hecho._

* * *

 _ **Jueves** **, 22 de Julio de 2016. -23:59:57-.**_

 _-_ A ver _-hablé autoritario-,_ queda solo un día, exactamente 24 HORAS para terminar el trabajo práctico. Así que, ¡a laburar!*

 _Boomer, Butch y Buttercup me miraban desinteresados, yo tampoco tenía ganas, pero tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que no íbamos a poder aprobar el trimestre sin ese jodido trabajo:_

 _-_ Pero, _-habló Boomer-_ ¡esta noche hay una fiesta! _-me miró divertido-._

 _-_ ¿qué fiesta? ¡No! ¡Hoy no se sale!

* * *

 _Alcohol, música a todo volumen, Gritos de alegría, borrachos por doquier, tragos de whiskey, bailes estúpidos, parejas besándose -ejem ejem, tragándose-, todo esto en una fiesta; y lo mejor, a todo esto, era lo que venía después:_

 _La resaca, LA JODIDA RESACA._

* * *

 _ **12:59:58**_

 _Me desperté exaltado, me dolía la cabeza como si millones de caballos hayan galopado arriba de ella. Maldita sea, nos queda poco tiempo para hacer ese jodido trabajo de los mil cojones. Maldigo el momento en el que los idiotas, estúpidos e imbéciles de mis amigos me convencieron para ir a esa escandalosa fiesta. Si no apruebo esto Blossom me va a matar y eso es lo que menos necesito por ahora, esa tía es una fiera cuando se enfada...  
_

 _Busqué una bocina que tenía guardada del último Mundial de Futbol. Fui con mis compañeros y pensé: "Joder, Boomer tal vez se despierte algo calmado pero ¿y Butch? ¿Y Buttercup? ¡A ellos les va a cojer el diablo!*". Me arriesgué y toqué la corneta esa, lo que pasó después seguramente no querrán saber._

 _Cortamos, pegamos, medimos, escribimos, trabajamos muy bien y pusimos todo nuestro empeño._

* * *

 ** _10:04:32_**

 _Butch se distraía fácilmente, o estaba con su móvil o dibujaba estupideces -que por cierto, le salían horribles ya que el tiene de dibujo lo que yo de feo, nada-.; pero por suerte teníamos a Buttercup que sabía controlarlo bastante bien. Ella era la única que podía hacer que Butch se doblegará por completo a sus pies, después de todo, ella era la Butterqueen._

 _-_ ¡Tengo hambre! _-Anunció Butch hablando por parte de todos. Porque hace dos horas que estábamos "trabajando" sin parar, y lo único que nuestro estómago había ingerido era alcohol... y por supuesto, café._

-!No! ¡que no! No hay tiempo para salir, no hay tiempo para nada, ¡nada! _-le contradije. El trabajo era para MAÑANA, ¿cómo coño ibamos a terminarlo si_

-Tiene razón, es cierto. _-habló Boomer mientras lo miraba._

* * *

-Les dije que estaban buenas. _-habló el pelinegro, luego le pegó otro mordisco a su empanada._

 _-_ Las empanadas de Raul son las mejores, posta.* _-Buttercup opinó. Y todos, por supuesto, le dimos la razón a la Butterqueen._

* * *

 ** _07:00:02_**

-¡Chabón*, te dije que NO LO VOY A HACER! ¿!ACASO NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA!? _-en verdad se veía enfadada, y eso no era bueno hablando de BC. Esa mujer es Satanás en pinta._

-Bueno, pero necesitamos esa maqueta. _-Butch habló a favor del plan, aunque el solo lo hacía para ver a Butter vestida de colegiala._

-¡NO! Osea, todo bien con Rober, pero de ahí a que usen mi cuerpo...

-Pero sos la única que lo puede hacer. _-dijo Boomer en tono de súplica, el siempre conseguía lo que quería con ese tono y esta, espero, que no sea la excepción._

-DIJE QUE NO, Y PUNTO.

* * *

-Hola chicos _-hablaba Buttercup con una voz de niña estúpida, y ellos solo la miraban como un tesoro. Ya que, bueno, creo que es la primer chica que les habla.-_ quería saber si me podrían ayudar a hacer la tarea... ¿Ustedes me podrían ayudar a hacer la tarea? Porque yo sólita no la puedo hacer.

 _Empujé a Butch, que se había embobado viendo a BC vestida de colegiala. Mientras ella los distraía con su belleza -que no era más que la de mi Blossy- nosotros buscábamos la maldita maqueta por todas partes. A ver, ¿dónde carajos tres pinches nerds meterían su trabajo práctico? ¡Por dios, no puede ser tan difícil, joder!_

-Acá está. _-Gracias a Dios, creo que jamás te quise como hoy, pelinegro demente. Pero eso era hasta que el hijo de puta soltó la maqueta por haber festejado silenciosamente con nosotros._ _Estúpido._

-¡Préstenme atención chicos! _-La pelinegra los distrajo del ruido con un pequeño berrinche mientras se tocaba una de sus trenzas-_ Que les quiero decir una cosa a los tres. _-nosotros por atrás le hicimos señas de que abortábamos la misión_.

-Eh, bueno... chau chicos, me voy. Les mando un besito a cada uno. _-Hablaba mientras les tiraba besos rápidamente y nos miraba con con cara de "HIJOS DE PUTA, ¿¡ME HICIERON ACTUAR COMO UNA TREMENDA DESCEREBRADA ESTÚPIDA PARA QUE NO CONSIGAN EL MALDITO TRABAJO!? IMBÉCILES". Que seguramente sea lo que nos diga después._

* * *

 ** _05:35:33_**

 ** _-_** Miren esto. _-Butch nos mostró una publicación de Facebook que había puesto Dexter. HIJO DE PUTA, había hecho otro trabajo y el que queríamos robarle era simplemente el prototipo. En verdad lo odio, pelirrojo teñido._

-Bueno, no pasa nada. _-hablé intentando calmarlos, ellos estaban tan frustrados como yo. Buttercup tiró su carpeta al piso, en verdad estaba cansada-. Ahora mismo, hay que trabajar._

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, MIREN ESTO. _-reía Boomer mientras miraba un tipo caerse en un vídeo_.

-JAJAJAJA Y ESTO, MIRA, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

 ** _03:02:25_**

 _Buttercup suspiró frustrada y miró a su novio, que se había quedado dormido. Le pegó dos veces "suavemente" para que se despertara y el se dedicó a armar la introducción antes de que ella lo asesinara. Boomer escribía con sus ojos que ya no daban para más y yo cortaba, cansado, un pedazo de cartón._

* * *

-Butternena, no sabes lo que pasó. _-Dijo Butch._

-¿Qué?

-Se acaba de borrar el archivo del trabajo práctico.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo?* Sos un estúpido, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?

-EEEEEEEEEEEESAAAAAAAA, ¿¡TE LA CREÍSTE, EH!?

* * *

 _Butch se sacó el hielo del ojo, el cuál le quedó morado del pedazo de moretón que le dejo el golpe de Butter, y volvió a su trabajo. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba escribir la conclusión..._

 _Conclusión, que carajos iba a poner. Que casi no duermo, ni como por hacer esta mierda, para que tal vez luego me acaben desaprobando. ¡POR FAVOR! En serio, musa mía, ven y ayúdame porque NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE QUE ESCRIBIR. Además de este gran problema, estaba el hecho de que mis ojos no soportaban el puto cansancio._

-Dejame, yo me encargo. _-Boomer me tocó el hombro y me habló, el si que era un buen amigo._

-Gracias Bro. - _me levanté y me fui a hacer una pequeña siesta._

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la mente de Boomer:**_

 ** _Muy bien, tu puedes Boom, eres el mejor. ¿qué tan difícil puede ser sacar una conclusión de un trabajo práctico? Digo, solamente tengo que escribir al final de que trata, ¿no? La verdad no sé por qué Brick se hacía tanto problema. Esto es pan comi... *inserte ronquidos*._**

* * *

 ** _Narra Butter:_**

 ** _00:19:36_**

-Vamos, joderrrrrrr.

 _Me comía las uñas de la desesperación. Se que soy impaciente, pero es que se está tardando muPOR QUÉ SE DETIENE ESA MIERDA, SIGUE SIGUE._

 _BASTA, NO HE COMIDO, NI BEBIDO, NI NADA POR HACER ESTE MALDITO TRABAJO PRÁCTICO PARA QUE TU MALDITA IMPRESORA TE DETENGAS. HIJA DE PUTA, MALPARIDA, TE VOY A DESTRUIR,_

-¡Butter, no rompas la impresora! ¡Qué no tenemos para pagarla!

 _ME CHUPA TRES HUEVOS* EL DINERO, ESTA MIERDA NO IBA A VIVIR UN JODIDO DÍA MÁS._

 _Gracias a Dios, que Boomer tenía el pendrive._

* * *

 _ **00:00:00**_

 _Corrimos, corrimos sin parar._

 _Llegamos a la facultad, no nos quedaba tiempo. Nos caímos varias veces en el camino, pero corrimos, corrimos sin parar; como si miles de leones nos persiguieran._

 _Y llegamos, sanos y salvos, por suerte -a excepción de Boomer que besó el piso varias veces-._

-¡ACÁ ESTÁ! LLEGAMOS PROFE. _-Brick habló por parte de todos. Estábamos muy agitados -incluso Butch y yo, que somos deportistas. Porque, a ver, 20 CUADRAS CORRIMOS, VEIN-TE CUA-DRAS._  
-Espero que sea tan bueno cómo el de estos genios. -vieja decrepita. La odio.

 _Colocamos la maqueta y le prendimos las luces. Le entregamos la carpeta y esperamos nuestra calificación._

-Una mediocridad. _-MEDIOCRIDAD SU ABUELA, FÓSIL PREHISTÓRICO-_ Los apruebo solo por que me dan lástima.

 _Nos miramos incrédulos, y luego..._

 _ ***WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEEEND. PAAAAAAAAAM PAAAAAAAAAAAM*.**_

* * *

 **HOLAWASSSSSSSSSSS! Un nuevo fanfic! Basada en un vídeo de Hecatombe, el cuál le doy todos los créditos. Además, también le saqué la descripción porque no sabía que poner en la introducción :C Fíjense que poco original que soy.**

 **Cómo sea, la verdad me sentí muy cómoda escribiendo en mi lengua nativa (? Pero como hay gente que no es argentina, les explico.**

 **Me chupa tres huevos* : Significa que no le importa.**

Me estás jodiendo?*: ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

 **Chabón *: Hombre.**

Posta:

 **En serio/verdad**

 **Laburar*:** **trabajar.  
**  
 **"A este lo va a cojer el diablo": Es un dicho que me decía mi mamá cuándo me despertaba de mal humor. Tipo, me despertaba y decía "a esta la cojió el diablo", por lo tanto se dice cuando alguien se despierta con la pata izquierda.**

 **Y listo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews.  
**

 **Los adoro, sayonara.**


End file.
